bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Yew's Diary/Bestiary/Insects
The following is a list of Bestiary entries for Insects from Yew's Diary in Bravely Second: End Layer. Information on enemies is constantly updated as multiples of an enemy are defeated. Each character writes their own comments about the enemy and are denoted by a different color and icon: *Yew writes in the default text color and his icon is the white lion symbol. *Magnolia writes in blue and her icon is a magnolia. *Tiz writes in green and his icon is a belt. *Edea writes in orange and her icon is her bow. *Altair writes in purple and his icon is a purple feather pen. Insects Battlehopper :A giant grasshopper with grotesquely long hind legs. :Yew: It leaped out of the grass and took me by surprise, but I managed to beat it back. Apparently, people call it battlehopper because it's so eager and quick to leap into fights. :Yew: The green color helps it blend into the undergrowth, but because it's always jumping up and down, it's actually not that hard to spot. :Yew: I noticed a tag on the corpse of one of the battlehoppers. I wonder who put it there. The Eternian army, maybe? :Yew: Ah, now I remember. The Eternian Monstrous Weapons Division tried to breed giant edible grasshoppers to serve as both a weapon and a source of emergency food. But the grasshoppers used their Jump ability to leap out of their pens and escape into the wild. ---- ;Battlehopper :A giant grasshopper with long hind legs found in grasslands of Eternia. :The battlehoppers were bred by the Eternian Monstrous Weapons Division to serve as both a weapon and an emergency food source—though I would have to be starving to want to eat one! :Their Jump ability, which they use to surprise unwary passersby, is how they managed to escape captivity and thrive in the wild. Sandhopper :A giant desert grasshopper. Moves by leaping with its massive hind legs. :Tiz: It's a funny sort of grasshopper, living in a desert where not a blade of grass grows. :Edea: Maybe it likes warm weather? :Magnolia: Or maybe it doesn't like cold weather. :Tiz: (And the difference is...?) :Yew: It probably evolved from grass-grazing hoppers, becoming a meat eater when it moved into the desert. The real mystery is how it got to the desert in the first place. :Altair: It is said that when grasshoppers first hatch from their eggs, they become extremely aggressive and ferocious if the local population density is high. Their winds and hind legs grow exceedingly fast, giving them the ability to travel large distances. Swarms of such creatures will attack and eat anything—forests, farms, livestock, and yes, people, too. Once it has stripped an area of all life, the swarm moves on again... Once, in ancient times, a king tried to use the insects as a weapon of war. He released a swarming horde on his neighbor, and when the nation succumbed into famine, his army attacked. The king's victory was overwhelming, but the triumph was short-lived. The next year the swarm returned, and this time it consumed the king's own realm, just as it had consumed his enemy's. ---- ;Sandhopper :A breed of giant grasshopper that makes its home in the desert sands. :Originally plant-eaters who lived in the grasslands, their habitat gradually shifted as droughts caused a shortage of food. This eventually led to a change in diet, and they became the carnivorous desert-dwellers they are today. :Grasshoppers' personalities are influenced greatly by the environment in which they are raised, a trait which once led to the spectacular rise—and subsequent fall—of an ancient dynasty which attempted to employ a horde of the creatures as an instrument of war. Bloodreign :A purple grasshopper that skulks around in dense undergrowth. Has sharp spikes on its legs. :Magnolia: Bloodreigns use Pheromone to summon allies, who attack out of the sky on the next turn. :Yew: They are bright purple and live in thick forests, the denser the better. They use their serrated rear legs to cut through branches as they hop from tree to tree. :Tiz: They say that the rear legs of bloodreigns are so sharp, swordsmiths use them to cut through mythril steel. :Edea: Huh. I didn't realize bloodreigns were well-known. :Tiz: Bloodreign saws never lose their edge and never chip. They are highly prized by people who live and work in the forests. ---- ;Bloodreign :A kind of giant grasshopper that lives in dense forests. :This creature uses Pheromone to summon more of its kind to battle. When bloodreigns are summoned in this way, they will appear the next turn and attack with Locust Swarm. When feeding, they use the serrated edges of their hind legs to cut trees and plants. These saws are so sharp that swordsmiths use them to cut mythril steel. Sandworm :A giant worm that lives in the sands of the Harena Ruins. :Yew: Sandworms are mentioned in the literature about the Wellspring Gem. Scholars believe they are dark guardian deities, tasked with protecting the Gem. :Edea: Isn't that odd? I mean, they are vulnerable to water, right? :Altair: Very perceptive—the stories about them protecting the Gem are in fact untrue. Sandworms are instinctively drawn to any source of blue light. They prowl the ruins because of the light of the Gem, not out of any desire to protect it. :Edea: Really? My idea was that they must get thirsty, eating nothing but sand all day. I mean, they're so full of sand that they spit it out as a sandstorm in battles. :Tiz: Hahaha! Thirsty sandworms! Can you imagine? "Egads, I'm parched! Is there nowhere to get a blasted drink in this desert?" ---- ;Sandworm :A giant worm drawn to the Harena Ruins by the glow of the Wellspring Gem. :The creature normally moves underground by gulping sand. When it encounters an enemy, it can blow out the sand that has accumulated in its stomach as a blinding Sandstorm. Soil Eater :A giant worm that causes earthquakes when it writhes below the ground. :Yew: Soil eaters move under the ground by chewing through the earth itself and excreting it out the back—they are steadily turning the wastelands of Eisenberg into fertile soil. :Perhaps in a few more years, this desolate landscape will bloom lush and green. :Magnolia: Fascinating! We could do with some of these on the Moon. :Edea: The Moon is a wasteland, too? :Magnolia: Oh, yes. Gray ash and rocks, as far as the eye can see. We were always envious, looking down on green Luxendarc. I'm serious about the soil eaters. If there was any way to do it, I would take a few of them back with me. :Edea: Hahaha! Why don't you take a bucket of those pale caterpillars instead? :Yew: (She means earthworms...) :Tiz: In any case, I wouldn't recommend taking any soil eaters up there. Wherever they go they cause devastating earthquakes. Farmers are happy when the soil improves, but not when their entire village disappears into the ground! :Magnolia: Quelle dommage! :Perhaps I'll pass on the soil eater idea. :Yew: But how do they cause earthquakes? :Altair: Because of the vast quantities of soil they consume, soil eaters often leave empty chasms and tunnels in their wake. Then when they writhe violently, the disturbance causes the chasms to collapse, creating sinkholes and sending out shock waves. :Edea: Talk about getting caught between a rock and a hard place. ---- ;Soil Eater :A giant worm that is a constant menace beneath the soil of Eisenberg. :Its to-ing and fro-ing leaves hollow tunnels beneath the ground, weakening it and causing occasional earthquakes. City dwellers fear the creature for this reason, but farmers consider it a blessing, because it fertilizes the soil and makes it rich and pliable. Megascolides :A giant, blue-black worm found all across the Eternian territory. :Edea: Some people worshiped these worms as gods of the soil, believing that they made the Eternian earth rich and fertile. :Magnolia: I suppose they eat a lot of soil and turn it into nutrient-rich worm poop, oui''?'' :Yew: Actually, they mostly just swallow huge rocks, mix them with their body fluids to make them even harder, and vomit the result back out again. :Tiz: You mean Rock Storm, right? It inflicts earth damage on entire parties. :Yew: Right. Point is, all they do is make hard rocks even harder. They definitely don't make the soil more fertile. :Edea: Legend has it that these worms appear whenever the Earth Crystal runs amok. They're more like pests than gods. :Yew: I've heard they taste like shrimp, but looking at them, I find that hard to believe. :Edea: Wait, really? I LOVE shrimp! Especially in chili sauce. Listen, Yew, we need to go to Eternia right away! ---- ;Megascolides :This giant worm can be found all across the Eternian territory. :With Rock Storm, it sucks in huge piles of rubble, mixes them with a liquid to create a kind of cold magma, and vomits the concoction over entire parties of adventurers. The creature can hold a seemingly inexhaustible supply of rocks inside its stomach, and never runs out of stony vomit. Gastric Worm :Giant worms that wriggle around Everlast Tower. Seems like they'll swallow anything. :Magnolia: Their Gastric Juices reduce your physical defense. Which is a good reason not to get regurgitated on. In case you needed more reasons, that is. :Yew: Right. Being covered in worm puke is very embarrassing. :Edea: They were originally introduced to Everlast Tower to clean the place up. They spew up their gastric juices on rubble and rocks and whatever to make it soft and chewy before swallowing it. :Tiz: Later, their handlers lost control and the worms turned feral. Now they attack humans on sight. :Magnolia: I think it's just instinct. They hate messes of any kind. :Yew: So they're just neat freaks? Anything they see as contamination they feel compelled to eat as quickly as possible? :Tiz: Hmmm... :Say, Edea. Are you a neat freak, by any chance? :Edea: Why do you ask? ---- ;Gastric Worm :A giant worm that slithers through the corridors of Everlast Tower. :Always ravenous, gastric worms consume rubble, fragments of stone, anything at all. They were brought to the tower to see if they could be used to clean its endless passageways, but they escaped, ran amok, and became monsters with a taste for humans. Scorpion :A giant bug that lives in the desert. It can crush rocks in its enormous jaws. :Magnolia: I thought they would use their tail stingers to attack, but I was wrong. The jaws are what you have to look out for! :Edea: They spend most of their time buried in the sand. It gives me a heart attack every time one of them bursts out of the ground. :Tiz: I don't mind the surprise, I just wish they wouldn't throw sand in my eyes. They must detect approaching prey by vibrations in the ground. :Altair: Scorpions are insects that inhabit arid regions. Their Venomous Bite can inflict poison. In isolation, they pose little threat, but if you encounter a group of them, the poison becomes a serious concern. Stock up on antidote before venturing into the desert! ---- ;Scorpion :A deadly bug with a hard exoskeleton and powerful jaws. :Under the heat of the sun the scorpion buries itself in the desert, emerging in a burst of sand to pounce on unsuspecting prey. Beware the Venomous Bite delivered by those massive jaws, for it inflicts physical harm and poison. Deathstalker :Giant bugs with red eyes. The longer you fight them, the more of them appear. :Edea: If you meet one, you have to assume more are on the way. They remind me of those black things—remember them? :Magnolia: I try to forget! They're like cockroaches, they just keep coming and coming. :Tiz: Well, apart from summoning their buddies, they don't have any dangerous attacks. You just have to deal with them as they appear. :Altair: Deathstalkers hide themselves in the leafy litter on the forest floor, scavenging meat and hunting smaller insects. In battle, they release a special odor to attract others of their kind to help. ---- ;Deathstalker :This vicious carnivorous insect hunts its prey in packs. :Deathstalkers hide amidst the leafy litter of the forest floor, snatching smaller insects and unwary animals. With Pheromone, they release a special odor from glands in the leg joints to attract others of their kind to help in battle. Great Moth :A moth as big as a person. The patterns on the wings are strangely soothing. :Tiz: Apparently, its Wing Scales can cause confusion, so be careful. :Magnolia: You say be careful, but what should we do, exactly? :Edea: Don't worry about it. If you do start to get confused, I'll just give you a quick whack on the head to snap you out of it. :Altair: That's one solution, indeed, but used to excess, the harm will outweigh the benefits. A little patience and time will cure confusion, and if you have neither, a draught of remedy will do the trick, too. To avoid becoming confused in the first place, try wearing a peace ring. ---- ;Great Moth :A giant moth creature that inhabits marshy wetlands and attacks unwary travelers. :Be careful of the Wing Scales that grow on its body, as they sow confusion in its victims. Confusion is best cured with patience (the effects fade after a while), or a draught of remedy. Poison Moth :Garishly colored poisonous moth. Makes my heart go thud thud thud in terror! :Edea: Sounds life-threatening. :Tiz: The poison certainly is. It inflicts more damage the more health you have, and it stays in you even after the fight is over. :Magnolia: I have to say I hate losing health just by walking around. It wears me down! :Altair: Being regularly poisoned is part of the adventurer's job, but that isn't to say it should be taken lightly. Always carry a good supply of antidote, and remember you can also use spells such as esuna and regen to cure poison. ---- ;Poison Moth :This giant, poisonous moth is the bane of everyone who visits Florem. :The creature's Poison Scales can inflict poison on entire parties, and you'd have to be crazy to venture into the deep woods without some sort of antidote. Queen Moth :Very beautiful and colorful. I have heard that usually means the moth is poisonous. :Magnolia: It's gorgeous, isn't it? I wish I could take one home. :Tiz: Are you sure you haven't been charmed? Hail to the Queen can charm entire parties, so you need to be careful around this thing. :Yew: Aw, there always has to be a catch. Still, it is beautiful... :Altair: Charm lasts for several turns, and causes the victim to act on behalf of whoever cast the spell. A charmed adventurer attacks her friends or heals enemy monsters, and so must be cured quickly—with a draught of remedy, for example. ---- ;Queen Moth :Queen is the perfect name for this beautiful creature with wings of majesty. :A dangerous foe, it can charm entire parties with its Hail to the Queen. In fact, the creature is so bewitching, it's probably a good idea to have a flask of remedy on hand when viewing its illustration in this bestiary. Flame Moth :A huge moth whose wings spark and crackle with flames. It has an almost divine air about it. :Magnolia: I've heard of moths being drawn to a flame, but this one is actually on fire. How can that be? :Edea: Good question. All I know is that it absorbs any fire attack we throw at it, taking the flames and making them its own. :Tiz: You usually think of insects as being vulnerable to fire, but in this case it might be better to turn that logic around. Maybe we could try dousing its flames with water? :Altair: Well deduced, my young friends! To elaborate, the flames you see coming from the creature are formed by the friction of its wings and a flammable substance excreted from the moth's body. It is—as you astutely observed—vulnerable to water, and to wind as well, as the gusts serve to quench the flames rather than fan them. In addition to absorbing fires, as an airborne being, it is also impervious to earth-based attacks. The moth's powerful Firestorm attack can inflict fire damage on entire parties, with the lingering flames hindering their defense against further physical blows. Be wary! ---- ;Flame Moth :A giant moth with wings that blaze and crackle with fire. :The flames are formed by the friction of the creature's wings with a flammable substance excreted from its body. Be wary of its Firestorm attack, which inflicts injury and reduces your ability to defend yourself from further attacks. Killer Ant :A giant man-slaying ant. Attacks with its scythe-like front legs. :Edea: I overheard a story back in Al-Khampis about a research team from the university that ended up being wiped out by killer ants. :Magnolia: They use Pheromone to summon more bugs to battle. Sometimes it feels like they will never stop coming... :Tiz: I wanted to try killing them all at once with a spell, but then they used Silencing Snap and messed up that plan. :Altair: These creatures have a strange poison coating their jaws that paralyzes the vocal cords of their victims. Using a spell to finish them off at once is a good plan, but only if you act quickly enough. ---- ;Killer Ant :A giant, lethal breed of ant particularly aggressive against—and feared by—humans. :They swarm their prey in multitudes, using their pheromones to lure more of their kind to their side. The snap of their jaws is so vicious that it has been known to rob adventurers of their very voice. Slayerbug :Murderous ant distinguished by its blue coloration and razor-sharp scythes. :Altair: Watch out for these ones, especially their Deathly Scythe. If you are already suffering from a status ailment, one strike will knock you out of the battle. Slayerbugs often appear in the company of witchbugs and similar monsters, which makes them all the more deadly. :Edea: Yikes! :Magnolia: Slayerbugs themselves can't inflict status ailments, so if they're on their own, we don't have to worry about Deathly Scythe. :Tiz: They can still use Pheromone to bring in more bugs and make the battle drag on. :Edea: Meaning we should never take them lightly. Sheesh, this world needs fewer ants, not more! ---- ;Slayerbug :A giant ant with a blue-green shell. :Like its fellow killer ants, it uses its pheromones to summon others of its kind, swarming its enemies with vicious strength and speed. What makes the slayerbug even more deadly is its Deathly Scythe attack, which instantly incapacitates anyone suffering from a status ailment. Extreme caution is required when fighting these creatures along with the sleep-inducing witchbugs! Paraponera :An inky black giant ant with red-black claws. When they start Swarming, run! :Magnolia: They summon allies with Pheromone and then order them to attack en masse with Swarm. They're the generals of the bug world. :Tiz: Somehow, the pain from a paraponera bite is way worse than any other bug bite. :Yew: Apparently, the ancestor of the species was used in the secret coming-of-age rites of a certain tribe. :The youngsters had to put their hands into gloves that were filled with paraponeras. If they could withstand the agony of the bites for long enough, they were pronounced full-grown members of the tribe. :Edea: I'd settle for being a kid my whole life. :Yew: The problem was, the paraponeras kept getting larger and larger and young people started dying in the ritual. Eventually, wiser heads prevailed and the tribe ditched the practice. :Tiz: Just thinking about it makes my hands sting... ---- ;Paraponera :An inky black giant ant with red-black claws. :The pain from a paraponera bite is like no other sting, and the agony lasts for days. The ancestor of the species was once used in the secret coming-of-age ritual of a certain tribe, but then the ants evolved larger and larger, and a growing number of deaths prompted the people to abandon the practice. Bullet Ant :A giant ant with a syringe-like mouth. Usually attacks in groups. :Edea: Yuk, Blood Leech. It's as bad as it sounds. :Tiz: What's a syringe? :Magnolia: It's a scientific tool. You use it for drawing liquids out of bottles and things. :Altair: Ah, that takes me back to my days studying pharmacy, firing aspir compound fluids at each other in the lab. :Yew: ...What you're supposed to do with syringes is use them to move liquids from one flask to another. Come to think of it, bullet ants use their syringe mouth to suck blood and to fire projectiles... Of course! They must turn the blood into bullets, by hardening and congealing it inside their body! ---- ;Bullet Ant :Giant ants who often attack in the company of other monsters. :With Blood Leech, it extracts blood with its syringe-like mouth, congealing it inside their body to spit it back at their foes as a deadly projectile. Shooterbug :Giant blue ant, found hiding in caves. Has a long mouth that fires projectiles. :Edea: It sucks you dry with that long straw of a mouth, then bam-bam, it shoots you down... :Magnolia: Makes me want to tie that mouth into a knot! :Yew: Shooterbugs suck out physical health with Blood Leech and magic power with Spirit Leech. :Tiz: Then they combine the material with juices in their body to form rock-hard bullets, which they fire at you with Magic Bullet. :Altair: Insects such as these, that suck liquids from the victims, have special chemicals coating the inside of their long mouth to prevent the liquids from congealing. Shooterbugs have another chemical which concentrates and hardens fluids that contain magic power. Both the leeching and the shooting inflict damage—no laughing matter for the victim. :Shooterbugs can mitigate damage received from earth-element attacks, but they are vulnerable to fire—so bring the heat to finisht he fight quickly. ---- ;Shooterbug :These giant ants can usually be found in dark, dank caves. :The troublesome shooterbugs use many abilities. Equipped with a long, probing proboscis, they can suck health from victims with Blood Leech and magic power with Spirit Leech. They then use the juices to create a concoction that hardens into projectiles, which they can fire at foes using Magic Bullet. Cask Paraponera :An inky black giant ant with red-black claws and a mouth like a gun. :Tiz: Spirit Leech drains magic power from victims. It likes to use that a lot. :Yew: Yes. And then it takes the magic material, concentrates it in its own body, then unleashes the result with Magic Strafe. :Edea: Which hits entire parties. :Altair: The tube-shaped mouth has a helical groove running down the inside, just like a rifle. This causes the bullets to spin and makes its shots much more accurate. I wonder if there are still people who use the cask paraponera mouth parts to make guns. :Magnolia: Why not? They are lighter and stronger than normal steel barrels. ---- ;Cask Paraponera :An inky black giant ant with red-black claws. :The cask paraponera sucks magic power from victims using Spirit Leech, then takes the magic material, concentrates it in its own body, then unleashes the result on entire parties with Magic Strafe. The tube-shaped proboscis it uses for this has a helical groove running down the inside, turning it into a rifle that is lighter and stronger than any steel-barreled gun. Magic Ant :A giant ant with wings that stare at you with grotesque eyes... Eugh! :Magnolia: The eyes on the wings... They really creep me out. :Tiz: They're a means of self-defense. Those "eyes" make predators feel like they are staring into the face of a much larger beast, which scares many of them off. :Edea: So how come a measly little ant can use magic? :Yew: The sea caves of Harena have long been known as places of great power, where trainee mages test their powers, and as often as not, are found wanting... My guess is that the magic ants have spent so much time in those caves, they've absorbed the power into their own bodies. :Altair: An excellent and insightful hypothesis. I would add only one thing. Eye patterns, such as those on the wings of the magic ants, do more than put the fright in predators. They also serve as magic catalysts to amplify mystic powers. ---- ;Magic Ant :Giant ants that reside deep within the sea caves of Harena. :Exposure to the mystical energies that have accumulated there over the years has given these creatures the unique ability to wield magic. The eye pattern on their wings serves the dual purpose of frightening off predators and augmenting the potency of the creatures' own spells. Witchbug :Blue ant witch. Has giant eyes on its wings. :Magnolia: This particular witch likes to lurk in dark caves. It knows a lot of attack spells, especially considering it's just an ant. :Tiz: It sure does. Sleep, for example, which sends a single target into a snooze. Also, the water-damage blizzara spell. :Edea: I suppose that means it's very smart. :Altair: Unlike humans, no connection can be made between this creature's magic skills and its intelligence. :Rather, its powers of sorcery are enhanced by the mystical purple eye patterns and symbols that adorn its wings. Humans, and some intelligent creatures, use words and chants to develop, transform, and use magic power. :Witchbugs, on the other hand, work with the power in their bodies, transforming it and releasing it directly from within. You should also know that due to their subterranean way of living, they have resistance to earth magic. ---- ;Witchbug :An ant witch that lurks in the darkest corners of the deepest caves. :The creature's wings are adorned with fake, purple eyes and magical patterns and symbols that enhance its powers of sorcery. It weaves magic like no normal insect, casting powerful spells such as stupor-inducing sleep and the water-damage spell, blizzara. It resists the effects of earth magic. Magiponera :An inky black ant possessing red-black claws and powerful magic. :Magnolia: A dark mage ant, spotted in the Harena region. :Tiz: The Confuse attack can confuse whole parties. Quaga is an earth-element attack spell that inflicts a lot of damage. :Edea: Just the sight of those weird floating eye patterns makes me want to run and hide. :Yew: Ah, but did you know that those red eyes enhance magic power, and that high-ranking mages compete fiercely to get their hands on them? You wouldn't believe how much a set in mint condition goes for at auction. :Edea: Seriously? Then we've got to go to Harena. Like, right now! :Magnolia: I agree. As a public service, I mean—we can't let these magiponera run wild! :Yew: What's gotten into you two? :Tiz: Maybe they're still feeling confused... ---- ;Magiponera :An inky black mage ant with red-black claws. :It possesses great magical power, and uses dangerous abilities such as the Confuse attack, which hits the entire party and may cause confusion, and quaga, the powerful earth-element spell. The red eyes on its wings enhance magical power, and top mages, eager to use them for magical accessories, bid high prices for them. Killer Scorpion :Yellow and black giant scorpions that leap out of trees to attack their prey. :Tiz: In the animal world, those colors mean "Stay away!" By advertising the fact that they are poisonous, they are less likely to be attacked by predators. Although in this case, it's just a ruse. :Magnolia: So they use mimicry? Smart bugs. :Edea: The longer you try to avoid them, the more of them appear. Best to wipe them out quickly, I say. I hate it when bugs start tag teaming... :Altair: Like wasps and bees, killer scorpions live in complex societies centered on a queen. All members of the hive help rear the larvae, and together they defend their nest with unflinching ferocity. ---- ;Killer Scorpion :A deadly bug with huge, hammer-like jaws as hard as rock. :Like bees, killer scorpions live in complex societies dominated by a queen. They nest in the upper branches of trees, and defend the home with unflinching ferocity from anyone and anything that ventures too close. Giraffabularis :Giant scorpion from ancient ruins. It summons other scorpions to join the attack. :Edea: Ewww-yuk! These things eat their own friends just to get a boost in battle! :Magnolia: It's grotesque. I wonder if some external force controls them... :Tiz: Maybe. In any case, when their numbers drop they summon more scorpions to help. You have to finish them off quickly if you don't want to get bogged down in an endless fight. :Altair: Giraffabularises are a type of killer scorpion, bred to serve as treasure guardians in the ruins. Over many generations of breeding, their natural survival instinct was replaced by the imperative to protect the ruins. But I cannot say why they took on this monstrous form... ---- ;Giraffabularis :A more powerful killer scorpion that guards treasures in ancient ruins. :Giraffabularis was bred so that the need to guard and protect is greater than its own survival instinct. It lures others of its kind with Pheromone, then devours them with Cannibalism to enhance its own powers. Category:Yew's Diary in Bravely Second: End Layer